


Static

by g_xlatea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kind of wish fulfillment, Kuroo Tetsurou-centric, Racing thoughts, kind of projecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: Kuroo wants his brain to shut upOrGood, questionable and plain harmful methods of dealing with racing thoughtssporadic updates





	Static

Logically, Kuroo knew that banging his head against the wall was not a good idea. He also knew that the ringing was not technically that big a deal.

But fuck, it was annoying. It wasn't really loud but it kept on going without pause and he couldn't think about anything other than it! He couldn't talk, couldn't function until it stopped. And banging his head made it stop. So that's what he did.

That's how Lev found him after practice. Sitting outside at the back entrance of the gym and hitting his head against the wall repeatedly.

He tilted his head in confusion and approached his senior.

"What's the matter Kuroo-san?"

And maybe because he was so frazzled, he answered. If he'd been even a bit calmer, he would have stopped. He wouldn't have left halfway through training. But no, he was tired. So he answered.

"Head's ringing. Want it to stop."

"Ah."

To his credit, Lev took this completely in stride.

"Does talking help?"

"Can't talk. Can't think. Other people speaking drowns it out, if they speak for a while. But I can't concentrate. So can't converse. So this is the best option."

"Then I'll talk!"

Beaming, Lev started chattering on. Kuroo wasn't quite sure what he was saying at first, but as he kept talking, the ringing died down. And he could hear. He could understand.

Lev rattled on about a stray cat he saw on his path to school and Kuroo couldn't help but smile. He had gotten real lucky with this junior and this team.


End file.
